Muñequita
by jacezuru
Summary: "Hermosa muñeca que tanto te pareces a mí, ¿te pareces a mí? Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que somos iguales, que somos hermosas, que somos perfectas." Dedicado para Anna Cecitzel de Tao (este fic además forma parte del reto "Amigo Secreto" del foro Power Z)


_**Notas de la Autora**_: Primero que nada, ¡felices fiestas atrasadas! Ojalá todos hayan celebrado una bonita Navidad y hayan recibido el 2015 en compañía de todos sus amigos, familia y demás seres queridos~

Ahora, las notas en cuánto al fic. Este fic forma parte del reto "Amigo Secreto" del foro Power Z, y va dedicado a Anna Cecitzel de Tao (mil perdones por la demora). ¡Ojalá que te guste, linda! Admitiré que no sabía que escribirte ya que los fics navideños con trágedia no son mi especialidad! Lo que significa que me costó mucho lograr algo que te agrade y me agrade porque trato de exigirme mucho por cada cosa que escribo (ahora más ya que no escribo desde hace un buen tiempo) y que me guste lo que esté narrando, pero se me facilitó un poco quizás por el hecho de que a ambas nos gusta el MomokoxBrick, jajaja.

Así que, ojalá que vayas a leer esto y te guste, lo hice con amor~ 3

_**Disclaimer: D! PowerPuff Girls no me pertenece, solo la trama es de mi propiedad~**_

* * *

**Muñequita**

**One Shot**

Si había algo que degustara mucho a Momoko, era que su cabello se esponjara a cada momento. Era la quinta vez que lo peinaba pero seguía igual. Comenzaba siendo la culpa de un cabello rebelde que, con tantos toqueteos y tirones bruscos, terminaba convirtiéndose en un buen amasijo en la cabeza.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó, tirando el cepillo al piso y abriendo un cajón del que sustrajo uno de los tantos moños que tenía.

Exhaló como manera de controlarse y ser paciente, y con sus dos dedos pulgares, hizo una línea que dividió su cabeza horizontalmente, y el cabello de la parte de arriba lo ató con el moño. Lo peinó por última vez hasta quedar satisfecha con su peinado.

Pero eso no era lo único. Su vestido estaba muy esponjado para su gusto, sus aretes no quedaban con lo que vestía, sus zapatos rojos no eran lo suficientemente altos para hacer lucir sus delgadas piernas, su rostro no estaba bien maquillado. Sin dudas, no parecía una muñeca de navidad.

Nunca atrás había imaginado que su vida se basaría en la obsesión por querer verse a la pequeña muñequita que Brick le regaló la navidad pasada. La amaba, era 'perfecta' en sus palabras. Brick le había dicho que cuando la compró, había pensando en ella, y en que ambas tenían un increíble parecido. Fue una de las razones por las que amó el regalo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasó, vio que no todo era como le había dicho.

La muñequita era más delgada de lo que ella era realmente. Por eso dejó de lado la comida y no comió durante meses, y las únicas veces que lo hacía era cuando se juntaba con sus amigos y familia para no levantar sospechas sobre su deplorable estado. No importara si había lluvia o sol, también siempre llevaba dos remeras y pantis de demás para que su físico no quedara expuesto.

Notó también que la muñequita tenía ojos mucho más grandes y cejas finas y delicadas, no muy al contrario de ella. Pero aún así, amaba ese rostro y lo conseguiría a toda costa. Empezó a maquillarse más a menudo para resaltar sus facciones y engrandecer sus ojos, y depiló sus cejas hasta que estuvieran similares a las de su muñeca. Su familia no ignoró este detalle, pero lo dejó pasar porque opinaban que la adolescente estaba pasando una etapa de reconocimiento, sus amigos igual, pero Brick, a pesar de que amaba a su novia demasiado, no le gustaba verla maquillada ya que él se había enamorado de su rostro con imperfecciones.

Otro detalle que la muñequita poseía y ella no era que su cabello era anaranjado, mientras que el de ella era pelirrojo. No perdió más tiempo, y a pocos días de la nueva Navidad, se lo tiñó de ese mismo color. Recibió reprimendas de su madre por no haberle consultado si podía hacerlo, pero no le importó, tampoco los comentarios de sus amigos acerca de que no le beneficiaba. La única opinión válida para ella era la suya y nada más, por eso es que siguió con su transformación.

A dos días de Navidad, consiguió hacerse un vestido igual de esponjoso, rosado y lleno de lunares como lo tenía su preciado tesoro. Ahora Brick por fin tendría razón e afirmar que ella se parecía a la muñequita.

La noche de Vísperas de Navidad, se arregló de la mejor forma posible. Maquilló cuidadosamente sus ojos como venía practicando desde hace tiempo. Su boca la cubrió de un suave labial rosa que acentuaba lo adorable de la misma. Onduló las puntas de su cabello, le dio volumen y colocó un gran moño en el centro de su cabeza, siendo su guía su muñeca que descansaba al frente de su espejo.

Se desnudó, sacándose la bata de encima y poniéndose su opa interior. Se acercó a su armario y, llena de felicidad y ansiosamente, sacó el vestido que había hecho con mucho amor y horas en vela que se notaban en las ojeras exitosamente tapadas por el maquillaje. Se vistió y se puso unas medias blancas junto con unos zapatos de charol rojo que compró.

Lentamente se incorporó de su cama y caminó con sus ojos cerrados hacia el espejo, Su sonrisa estaba deslumbrante, alegre por saber cómo se vería. Contó hasta tres y, tranquilamente los abrió hasta que sus pupilas se fijaron en su reflejo.

—Soy perfecta —dijo, ahogando un grito de felicidad. Se acercó un paso más y se contempló, la sonrisa parecía que nunca iba a abandonar su rostro artificial.

Se hizo hacia atrás y, agarrando a su muñeca, empezó a danzar delicadamente por toda su habitación—. ¡Somos hermosas, él nos amará! —cantaba una y otra vez, abrazándose a ella misma y también oprimiendo a su 'amiga' contra su pecho.

Paró cuando escuchó el grito de Brick desde la sala. No supo que había dicho, pero no le importó porque rápidamente bajó corriendo las escaleras, llevando con ella a su muñeca. Saltó en el último escalón y se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Solo estaban ellos dos en su casa, sus padres habían ido a buscar al resto de su familia para que celebraran todos juntos la Navidad.

Llena de confianza, se acercó a Brick quién estaba de espaldas y observando las fotografías de su familia. Se veía muy apuesto con su traje negro…

Afinó su garganta para hacer notar su presencia, fue cuando Brick giró y le observo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó, entusiasmada por la respuesta de su novio.

Pero su respuesta tardó en aparecer, solo contaba con la mirada de Brick puesta sobre ella, como si estuviera en shock por lo que estaba viendo. Momoko se desesperó un poco y dejó de sonreír, pero al instante se le asomó un por qué de la reacción de su novio y volvió a estar feliz.

—¿Acaso soy demasiado perfecta que no tienes palabras para describirme-…?

—No —le interrumpió, el tono que usó fue tan seco y vacío. La tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Q-qué… qué rayos te hiciste?

Le asustó que tuviera su ceño fruncido, ¿por qué estaba enojado? Se había transformado en la muñeca que él le había regalado un año atrás en el mismo lugar, ahora era idéntica a ella. ¿No se suponía que tenía que amarla? ¿No se suponía que ahora tenía que estar abrazándola fuertemente, diciéndole lo perfecta que era?

—¿P-por qué hiciste esto, Momoko? —apenas dijo, le era difícil articular las palabras exactas para hablar.

—Esto es lo que siempre quisiste, que me pareciera a ella…

—¡Nunca quise eso! Pareces… ¡pareces un monstruo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Siempre te quise con defectos, tus granos, tus atracones de comida, tu adicción a los dulces, yo… yo nunca pediría estar con alguien artificial como ahora lo eres, Momoko.

—¿Q-qué…? —no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado—. No te entiendo…

—¿Cómo que no me entiendes? —Brick se acercó a la chica y le agarró los hombros con firmeza—. ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Tú… dijiste que te recordaba a ella. Y ahora que soy ella, te enojas, no te entiendo por eso, Brick —clavó sus ojos rosados sobre los rojizos del chico, mirándolo con un vacío que heló la sangre de Brick.

—Me recordabas a ella por la sonrisa, esa sonrisa suave y sencilla que mostrabas todos los días. Nunca, absolutamente NUNCA hubiese querido que te parecieras a ella. Yo —paró un segundo y examinó el rostro de Momoko, inexpresivo. Suspiró al final, y sin miedos se animo a seguir—… yo no puedo amar en lo que te has convertido.

Al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras, Momoko sintió como unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos y amenazaban con empezar a caer. Pero no lloraría, las muñecas no lloran. Apartó bruscamente las manos de Brick de sus hombros y se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo, arrastrando el maquillaje de sus ojos fuera de su zona.

—¿Cómo no puedes amarme? Admite que soy p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a, Brick, soy todo lo que siempre habías soñado.

Brick se paralizó ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tenía miedo del comportamiento de su novia, no había pensado que ella reaccionaría de esa manera. Sabía que tenía que haber hecho algo cuando la obsesión de Momoko por la muñeca que le había regalado empezó a dar señales, para empezar, nunca tuvo que haberla comprado. ¿Posiblemente este sería como su karma por haber sido tan egoísta y no querer gastar de más? No lo sabía, y tampoco sabía que podía hacer para hacer que ella reaccionara y viera que estaba enloqueciendo.

—Mírame, Brick —agarró el rostro del muchacho y lo acercó al suyo—. Soy todo lo que amas…

—No… ¡no es así! —se soltó del agarre de Momoko y caminó directo hacia la cocina. Sintió como los vellos de su nuca empezaban a erizarse y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su ritmo, estaba más que nervioso, le horrorizaba pensar qué clases de cosas podría decir o hacer Momoko.

Ella entró tras de él y le dio vuelta con una sola mano, de modo que él la tenía frente a su rostro de nuevo—. ¡Brick!

—¡Suéltame! —Dio un salto hacia atrás y retrocedió aún más hasta que sintió la mesada chocando contra su espalda baja—. Estás loca, ¿cómo puedo a amar a alguien a quién solo le importa su imagen? Yo quiero a mi antigua novia de vuelta, ¡quiero a mi Momoko, no a lo que te has convertido ahora!

No había meditado sus palabras cuando las gritó, simplemente estaba dominado por la desesperación. Al igual que Momoko, quién desesperadamente por escuchar un cumplido, agarró el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa, con el cual apuntó a Brick.

—Dime… que me amas…

—Momoko —trató lo más que pudo en emplear un tono suave al hablar, ahora se daba cuenta de que la situación era peligrosa y que tenía que calmar la chica lo más pronto posible—, baja ese cuchillo, mi amor.

—Respóndeme —dijo, acercándose a Brick—… ¡Respóndeme!

—Está bien —no intentó moverse, porque sabía que si lo hacía, su destino estaría marcado—… Te amo.

—Di que sigo siendo la misma de antes y que no me dejarás.

—Sigues… siendo la misma y nunca te voy a dejar —sollozó. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a llorar?

—Di… que soy perfecta.

—Eres —ahogo otro sollozo, porque si había algo que no podía hacer, era mentir, mucho menos a la que era su novia.

—¿Sí, Bricky? —una luz se asomó por los ojos de la chica de ojos rosados, pero en pocos segundos se extinguió.

—Eres un monstruo. Yo no puedo amar a una chica que siempre dependerá de lo que le diga y le digan, lo siento, pero no te amo más-…

No supo exactamente en que momento una fuerza misteriosa se adueñó de su delgado cuerpo, pero estaba segura que ella misma jamás hubiese clavado el puñal en lo más hondo del corazón del muchacho que cayó sin vida al suelo.

Miró el cuerpo inerte y el cuchillo bañado en la sangre fresca del que fue Brick. Inmediatamente lo soltó, lamentándose, llorando, viendo lo que había pasado. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas y abrazar el cuerpo de su novio, pero algo no se lo permitía. Fue entonces que escuchó un minúsculo ruido, como si fueran unos pasitos que se detuvieron al instante. Miró hacia el umbral de la puerta y vio que en los pies, la pequeña muñequita estaba allí, apoyada en el marco, mirándola con la sonrisa que siempre había tenido, sonrisa que en esos momentos dejó de parecerle bella para convertirse en maléfica.

_¿Estás contenta, Momoko?_

Escuchó luego una voz, que rayaba el borde de lo puro y angelical, pero lo que decía era todo lo contrario. ¿De qué tenía que estar contenta? ¿De haber asesinado a Brick?

—No —dijo con sus las lágrimas por fin cayendo por sus rosadas mejillas—, no, no, no, no, no —repetía una y otra vez, llevándose sus manos hacia la cabeza, atormentándose de la única manera que conocía.

En un intento desesperando por alejarse de la muñeca, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Una vez que estuvo allí, cerró la puerta con cerrojo pero de pronto se le heló la sangre cuando vio que su pequeño escape había sido en vano.

_Somos iguales, Momoko._

La muñequita estaba descansando en su cama. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Momoko fue que ella no le estaba mirando, sino estaba mirando el espejo, aquel que la había ayudado a convertirse en lo que ahora era. Se situó al frente de este y se observó a sí misma, contemplando su imagen arruinada por las lágrimas y la sangre de Brick.

—No soy perfecta—alcanzó a decir apenas audiblemente—… Brick… tenía razón… soy un monstruo…

_Somos perfectas, Momoko._

—¡No! —gritó la chica, y con toda sus fuerza, le pegó un puñetazo al espejo, el cual se partió en varios fragmentos de vidrio que fueron cayéndose al piso.

Sin perder tiempo, Momoko agarró uno de los pedazos de vidrio que aún no se soltaban y lo miró con añoranza. Examinó su filo y lo tocó. Fue entonces cuando dio por sentado algo…

—Me equivoqué —dijo mientras se daba a vuelta y observaba a su péqueña amiga en la cama—, somos iguales.

Y acto seguido, pasó el filo bruscamente por todo su cuello. La sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones y dejó que su cuerpo se cayera sobre el suelo cubierto de varios fragmentos de vidrio.

Lo último que vio fue la pequeña y eterna sonrisa de la muñequita, y el sonido del reloj de su habitación, el cual marcaba las 12 am.

* * *

—_Feliz Navidad, Momoko._

—_Feliz Navidad, Brick._

—_Ten, este es tu regalo._

—_¡Oh, es bellísima! ¡Gracias!_

—_Me recordó a ti, son muy parecidas, ¿no lo crees?_


End file.
